Purple Monkey Dishwasher
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot. Lilly discovers a new stuffed toy of Miley's. Is Lilly going to be able to take advantage out of this funny one?


**A/N Title inspiration? One can only guess. I thought up the rest myself though. But what J.S. Jamesbrooke said, helped me out. Oh ok, looks like you didn't have to guess. Well I hope you enjoy. In Lilly's POV…**

**Purple Monkey Dishwasher**

As I skated up to the Stewart's home, I skidded my board to a halt and then set it on the ground. I put my helmet on the outside chair and then walked inside. Miley was in the kitchen, scrubbing dishes at the sink.

"Aw come on Miles, not chores again, Saturday's almost over." I practically whined as I walked over to her. Then she turned around from the sink and set a plate in the dishwasher. Oh no, she's bending over again and I see that little bit of skin of hers peek out from underneath her shirt. I try to make myself look away. You don't realize how much you turn me on do you? After she got back up she turned and looked at me. I composed myself out of my daze. "Didn't you tell your Dad that we already-"

"Yeah, yeah I did, I asked him about going to a movie. He just wants me to get my chores done first. Look I'm sorry, I really am, but this is all I have left. Look can't we just go to an evening showing?" she asked and turned around to load more plates and cups into the dishwasher now.

"It is almost evening and those cost more you know?" I said and walked over to sit on the couch.

"Oh don't worry Lilly, it'll all be on me." Miley smiled at me from over the bar. Then I heard a small slam of the dishwasher. Next the faucet turned on as Miley began to wash her hands real quick. She wanted to pay? What was this, a date?

As my patience wore thin all of the sudden, which happened a lot, I began to look around the living room. I saw something odd sitting next to me, something I've never seen before. It was a small, stuffed purple monkey; about the size of Miley's Beary Bear. I held it up in front of me by one arm. "Hey Miles, what's this?" within a flash, she had crossed the kitchen, grabbed the stuffed toy out of my hands and was sitting next to me.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you forever. Stupid Jackson, he must have brought it down here and didn't tell me, damnit." Miley mumbled, mostly to herself as she cuddled the monkey in her arms.

"So is this Jackson's or yours?"

"Oh right, this is just my uh…my purple monkey." She said a bit shyly.

"First Beary the Bear and now this? Miles you're in high school now don't you think…" uh oh, she raised an eyebrow with a dangerous look at me. "…you should tell me where you get these things by now? That is one cute monkey." I gave her a thumbs up, with a smile. She bought it.

"Thanks Lil, yeah I get them at this little stuffed toys store in the mall. In fact, I think it's right next to that skateboarding clothes store you go to all the time."

"Ha funny, I didn't really notice." Guilt trip

"Ok, well I'm finished with my chores. Do you wanna go to the movies now?"

"Yep, we'll make one of the showings if we leave now."

We both got up and I walked to the doorway, then I turned around to make sure Miley was following. She was right behind me, but with one extra friend.

"Miley you can't be serious. Do you really want to be seen with that in public?" I chuckled.

"Come on Lilly, I haven't seen her forever. Jackson hid her, so I want to-"

"Her? What'd you name this one now?"

"It's just Purple Monkey." She held it close, as if protecting it.

"The Purple Monkey? You couldn't do any more perfect than that?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, it was just after I got Beary and I'm not changing it now, that would just confuse her.

I just rolled my eyes and took it from her grasp and ran into the kitchen. "Can you two just bond later so we can go to the movies now?" Miley ran over to me and we played a little game of chase around her island. Dodging each other a lot.

"But Lilly, can't I just-"

"You're acting like a three year old. Miles come on, can't you just leave it for a while?"

"Well I guess so." She said as I gave the monkey back. She looked at it for a few seconds. If she wasn't going to let go of it again, then I would. I took a few steps toward her and snatched it out of her hands. Now I ran to the dishwasher, but I interrupted the dishwashers water cycle as I opened it and it was dripping wet. Now Miley stopped dead, just in front of the bar. "Lilly don't you dare put Purple Monkey in the dishwasher!"

"Come on over here on watch me." I said casually. She did, she came and stood across from me, on the other side of the dishwasher. I held the monkey to dangle by one arm, over the dripping water.

"Lilly, if you drop her I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Come on over here and make me." I giggled.

Out of no where, she suddenly moved over the dishwasher and pressed her lips on mine. Now I held the Purple Monkey close to me as I enjoyed the kiss, in the meantime the steam from the dishwasher's interrupted cycle, was flowing upward on our faces and making us heat up.

It lasted several seconds and Miley pulled away first. "Made you stop huh?" she smirked.

"Oh uh yeah, yeah it did. What made you think it would though?"

"Oh please, you are such a giveaway sometimes. I knew you wouldn't be so shocked as to drop her." Miley moved around the dishwasher and next to my side.

"Ha yeah, so you like me then huh?"

"Yeah Lil, I really like you. In fact that's why I want to pay."

"Oohh, I thought something was up with that."

"Took ya long enough."

"Haha very funny. Alright, we'd better go if we don't want to miss that movie." I said and shoved the monkey into her arms.

"What's this for?"

"Well I don't mind so much anymore now that we've got memories with it together." I said and then Miley gave me a quick kiss. "You'd better stop doing that, or I'll do anything you want since you kiss so well."

"Good to know." Miley said simply as we walked to the door. "So you really don't mind if we take Purple Monkey then?"

"Well she might come in handy when we see that horror." I smirked.

"We're seeing a horror? Lilly you-"

"Oh you know you won't pay attention with me there now." I smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Now I can't wait to see what happens when we get to that theater." Miley said as we shut the door and left for the theater.

**A/N I know what I should really be working on. 'It's Just Life' is important too, but I decided I need to take my time a little bit and plus a oneshot clears my head sometimes. So anyway, please leave your thoughts…**


End file.
